


Don't Go Cross-eyed Trying to See

by Copper_mouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mafia-typical violence, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Rhodey is the best, Tony Stark has trouble with feelings, and is kind of an idiot, and we already knew that, but he learned it from his father, but we already knew that too, quick and unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_mouth/pseuds/Copper_mouth
Summary: Apparently Tony Stark always places his trust in the wrong people. Rhodey will help him get it right, though.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Don't Go Cross-eyed Trying to See

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I banged out quickly, hope it's enjoyable. If anyone knows of any other Tony/Rhodey mafia fics, please rec them to me! I always need more Iron Husbands in my life.

Maybe he was losing his touch. 

Tony moved away from the blood seeping across the tile towards his patent leather shoes. There used to be a time in his Family when no veins needed to be cut to keep order in the ranks. 

Sunset had liked to tease him. _You never see what’s right underneath your nose,_ she’d been fond of saying, if ever she beat him at any of the little games they’d like to play. 

He stepped over her lifeless body with a sigh, leaving the clean up to his staff. 

Three years she had played him, and he hadn’t had the slightest clue until the briefly-lived Bain clan had moved in successfully on Stark territory. 

The threat was gone with her, but Tony was left yet again picking up the pieces after the betrayal by a loved one. 

Motioning to Happy to stand watch outside of his office, Tony locked the door behind him and leaned over his desk to put his head in his hands. 

It was a terrible blind spot to have, letting people in past your defenses, where they had the opportunity to do the most damage when they turned on you. Then again, it was a terrible life to live, never letting anybody get that close for fear of betrayal. 

Tony knew that far better than most. He had watched his father live that life, sequestered away from anyone who wanted to come close enough to hurt him, or God forbid love him, until he was murdered anyways. 

But maybe he had it right after all, his old man. Tony ran through the familiar litany of faces in his mind, the one he cut his thoughts on like a tongue over a chipped tooth much more often than he should. 

Obadiah, his erstwhile father figure who had tried to have Tony killed and was responsible for the multitude of scars littering his chest. Rogers, his former right-hand man who had lied to him in order to protect his pet assassin, conveniently failing to mention he was harboring the man who had killed Tony’s parents. Natasha, the government plant who had slipped through his ranks and briefly gained access to his inner circle before being sniffed out. Tiberius and now Sunset, those who pretended to be his lovers in order to access his mind and his plans from the safety of his bed. 

They all joined the rest of his enemies, filed away in the register of his mind beside the likes of Hammer, Vanko, Killian, and the rest. Just the first few of a long list of people who would step over him without a second glance on their own way to the top. 

Tony wanted something else, someone he could depend on. Though his father had always mocked him for it, he wished he had someone he could be close to in every way, lean on and confide in and entrust his heart to their hands. But maybe, as the head of the Family, there was no room for someone like that in his life. 

His thoughts turned, as they had several times before, to his current lieutenant, Pepper. She had Happy, of course, and they appeared perfectly content together. If Tony didn’t know any better, they seemed to be looking to add that firecracker May Parker to their relationship as well. 

Tony was glad they had each other, he truly was. He couldn’t help how his admiring eyes and wondering mind strayed Pepper’s way, though. Maybe in another lifetime there would have been something to pursue between them. 

But here, now, Tony was all alone. He didn’t have that one person in his life that he wanted above all others. 

The door to his study creaked open and Tony tensed, preparing a sharp retort for whomever had decided to disturb him against his explicit instructions. 

Rhodey slipped through the door, still in his fatigues and looking weary from traveling. His dark eyes found Tony’s immediately, awash in sympathy, anger, and his ever-present concern. 

And everything fell into place. 

His mouth must have been hanging open unbecomingly, Tony thought distantly, Rhodey quirking an eyebrow at him as he made his way around the desk to drop into his customary chair at Tony’s left side. 

Rhodey’s hand found its way to Tony’s where it was still clutching restlessly at his hair, and the familiar warmth of his steady grip settled something behind his breastbone. 

_You never see what’s right underneath your nose._ Sunset’s voice echoed in his ears one last time, then he put her aside, releasing everything he still felt for her into the air as he breathed out. He would never think of her again. 

Rhodey was still looking at him, and Tony felt the tension bleeding from his face, releasing his brow and the skin around his eyes, softening his mouth into a hesitant glimmer of an incredulous smile. Rhodey was _always_ looking at him. 

How could he have been blind to this for so long? Rhodey had always held that same bright regard, that steadfast loyalty and long-suffering _love_ for Tony, and he – what? Ignored it, took it for granted, depended on it wholeheartedly without bothering to name it even in the recesses of his own mind? 

Rhodey was undoubtedly one of the reasons why he was still alive. If Pepper was his rudder, guiding him to victory, and Tony himself was the force of will propelling them forwards, Rhodey was the bulwarks, covering and protecting him always, until they were safe at harbor again. 

He was what made Tony’s life bearable, something to enjoy and appreciate instead of the long, dangerous slog of work and death and lonely nights at the bottom of a bottle, like his father’s had been. 

And Tony was an old fool. Young fools like he had been when Rhodey first came into his life – they got somewhat of a pass. But Tony was definitely old enough to know better. He had no place for fools in his life anymore. 

Tony surged forward, capturing Rhodey’s surprised face in his hands and pressing their lips together firmly. Rhodey’s wide eyes stared into his for a long moment before fluttering closed as he leaned forward and melted under Tony’s grip. 

Butterflies twisted up in Tony’s chest in a way they hadn’t since he was a teenager, and the small sound Rhodey made into his mouth picked his whole foundation right up and brought it back down, more secure than ever before. 

_This._ This was what he had been missing. Right. Under. His nose. 

Tony moaned as the kiss deepened, licking into Rhodey’s mouth for one long, soul-stopping moment before the tables were suddenly turned, and he found himself being hauled out of his chair onto Rhodey’s lap, strong arms like iron around him as his mouth was plundered in return. 

He finally leaned back to rest his forehead against Rhodey’s as the situation in his pants got a little tighter, and he felt a hard length underneath him, answering his own. He couldn’t – he had to slow this down. He couldn’t do this the wrong way, like he had done so many times in the past. He couldn’t let Rhodey misunderstand him. 

His caution was well-placed, he realized as he got a good look at his friend. Rhodey had a wry, almost self-deprecating twist to his lips, and his eyes were sad and full of regrets before he blinked them away. 

“I got you, Tony,” was what he said. “I can take care of you.” 

And no, no no no no no, that was not what this was about. Damage control, he needed it right now. No way was he letting Rhodey think for a minute that Tony just wanted him for quick fix or a warm bed. 

“Rhodey,” he said. He cupped Rhodey’s face in his hands as Rhodey blinked up at him. “I’ve been an idiot for twenty years.” 

Something like hope flickered across Rhodey’s face before Tony could see him tamping it down the very next second. _Goddammit._ So it wasn’t only himself Tony had been hurting all these years. 

Nothing to do but make up for it now. 

Tony pressed his lips to Rhodey’s brow, then brushed downwards, littering every inch of that dear, confused face with kisses. 

“I don’t just want a quick roll in the hay with you, honeybear,” Tony spoke into the soft skin in front of Rhodey’s ear as he stiffened and twitched beneath him. “Though I wouldn’t say no to that whenever you want. But I just realized something today that has been right in front of me for over two decades.” 

Tony leaned back so he could take in Rhodey’s expression, hope now shining brightly even as it mingled with frustration and fond resignation, the hallmark of the way he’d looked at Tony over the years. Hands tightened on Tony’s hips as Rhodey took a deep breath, and Tony let a smile tug the corners of his mouth upwards. 

Rhodey was following what he was trying clumsily to explain. Rhodey always understood him. 

“I love you,” Tony said. “I’m sorry it took me so long to understand.” 

He kissed the top of Rhodey’s head as he slumped down onto Tony’s shoulder. “You always were slow at the draw,” Rhodey mumbled into his chest. Arms snaked back around Tony’s middle to tug him even closer, and Tony let his head fall back as he laughed, warm and bright and easy like he hadn’t felt in years. 

_Yeah,_ he thought fondly as he tucked his head back down to rest on top of Rhodey’s as he held him. _Right under my nose is a hell of a place to be._

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in pro-shipping, multi-shipping, Tony Stark stan hell on [tumblr.](https://copper-mouth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
